Dating
by AngelTalion
Summary: Faith and Spike are on a date... the Season 45 Scoobies stumble upon them. FaithSpike


Title: Dating

Author: Tali

Disclaimer: They are not mine ... if they were, we'd be a HOLE lot worse off then we are with Joss...

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: Yes please.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Buffy stared in shock at what was before her. Willow stood slack jawed to her right, and Riley stood confused to her left. Buffy shook her head hoping to clear it, but it simply didn't help. Xander and Anya came up chattering and cut off with in seconds of the sight before them.

Faith in all her glory stood on front of a carnie booth, with Spike as he knocked down milk jugs. Allowing her to pick the prize they would receive. Spike smiled at the tiny red devil she choose, putting an arm around her shoulders leading her off to a different booth, waiting for her to point out another game she wanted a toy from. He was sure she just wanted him wasting his money on her ... not that he really minded.

Buffy watched Spike, walk off with his arm around Faith's shoulder. Scowling slightly she crossed her arms. This was Halloween, having fought the "non-evil" at the bronze without Spike's help, she and the gang decided to try out the carnival. Only to find their ally on a date with Faith of all people. Faith was on a date with SPIKE! Buffy became angrier still.

Willow's brow wrinkled, "Spike changed." Buffy's glare turned to shock realizing Willow was right. Spike has gotten his hair trimmed and re-dyed. Faded blue jeans and a gray T-shirt with a blue 69 on the front adorned his form. A lone cigarette was in his ear.

"Who's he with?" Riley questioned. "Is Spike on a date? Can hostiles date?" He was completely confused. Xander raised an eye brow at the older boy.

"I'm guessing yes they can ... and that, my friend..." he let out a small chuckle. "Would be the infamous, slayer turned psycho turned repentant Faith." Riley just shook his head, baffled. Xander however let his eyes travel Faith's form. "Hey! She got a new tattoo." All eyes landed on him, each pair angrier then the next, except Riley who was only more confused. "Her ANKLE!" Xander put his hands up in defense. Buffy saw it and half gasped half growled.

"What is she wearing any way?" Anya made the snide comment suddenly hating the slayer who took Xander's virginity. "She looks like an idiot." Buffy was sorely pressed to disagree.

Faith had her hair down and left it curly. She had on little make up, just mascara, liner and lipstick, maybe a little blush for color. She was in a green 7-up shirt, the words "up yours" embezzled across her back. Tiny black shorts, showed her long shapely legs off to a "T," she had on a pair of white Keds with no socks. Her right inside ankle proudly proclaimed the F&S in dark black.

Faith laughed as Spike growled missing the duck, he was trying to shoot. "You suck at this game, babe!" She laughed when he glared at her. "No pun. honest." She hugged her tiny devil closer, waiting for Spike to just give up. Hoping to hurry him along she pouted at him. "I'm hungry ... maybe I should go find a boyfriend who will feed me every once in a moon." She turned smiling at the high school kid who'd been trying to get her attention since Spike had started his duck shooting game. Spike looked her over, and glared at the kid, letting his ridges and fangs flicker out. Growling he shot the next 10 ducks in a row, pulling Faith close to him for a kiss.

"Not funny, pet." He kissed her again. "Pick your toy ... and we'll get you something to eat." He promised, arms encircling her waist while she looked over the booth. Faith picked a nice large dog, making Spike carry it. He laughed, pulling her close to his side with one arm, kissing her neck as they made their way to the picnic area, getting Faith something to eat.

The group watched, shocked as the two found a table setting close as the could to one another, Spike left Faith and her toys long enough to get her piece of pizza and a coke. "Better?" He questioned as she munched her pizza. She nodded and fed him a pepperoni. "Hmm ... its greasy." He wrinkled his nose and she started laughing, sinking onto him, turning to watch the roller coaster, Spike's arms hugging her around the waist, as he rested his chin on her head.

Willow glared pouting at the couple who, in her opinion looked entirely more happy then either one of them deserved. "She's such a whore." Willow grumbled. Buffy's head whipping from the sight before her to glare at the oblivious Willow. "And what about Spike and his undying love for Dru? Guess he'll just do anything willing to open her legs." Willow glared at Spike like the evil male that he was. "Man!" She growled. Riley looked at her, and moved closer to Buffy, scared.

"That's not fair Will, we don't know that their having sex." Buffy nodded to herself, desperately trying to not picture Spike on top of Faith with her long legs wrapped tightly around him, as he… Buffy shook her head and whimpered softly.

"Buffy? Are you OK?" Riley questioned, noting Buffy's breathing had turned to panting. Buffy nodded. "Sure?"

"Yeah... I changed my mind. I think we should go ... now ... to your place." She turned dragging him off toward the car.

"They're our ride, An ... we gotta go with, I'll bring you back tomorrow OK?" Xander promised pulling her with him. Anya nodded, making Xander promise her sex in exchange for the missed night of carnival fun.

Willow rolled her eyes and put her hand in Tara's. "Wanna go back to your place, and play with Miss Kitty Fantastico?" Tara rolled her eyes this time, oddly enough she knew they would end up playing with the damn cat and blowing out candles. She didn't even want to know what Willow read it to mean.

"Are they gone?" Faith asked, finishing her coke. Spike nodded and she sighed exaggeratedly. "Cool, come on hot shot ... lets go see just how big your back seat is..." Laughing she grabbed her devil and pulled him and her over stuffed dog, to the blacked out Desoto.


End file.
